Your Jinx'd
by animefangirl4.799
Summary: Due to his father being called away, Max gets sent to Piltover to live with his aunt Caitlyn for a few months. Despite not fitting in at first, Max tries his best to adjust new life. But that all changes, once he meet a crazy yet surprisingly cute criminal rampaging though the city one night. Will Max have a normal life, and stay away from trouble or will he get jinx'd ? Pt1 of AJD
1. The Prologue or How to stop a Pervert

Authors Note: Hello everyone, it's animefangirl4.799 here to talk about this fanfic. First off, I know its been awhile since I last updated, but I have good reason. As some of you requested, I have been working on a fanfic that is a prequel or sequel(depending on how you look at it) to A Jinx'd date. And guess what... here it is! Hope you enjoy and leave comments about the story, because it helps. Thank you.

* * *

"Lord Titainuos, the troops are ready my lord." An elderly yet elegant butler spoke as he stood in the dimly lit throne, covered will skulls of his masters now deceased enemies. "They are now awaiting further instructions." He said, while bowing.

In front of the elderly butler, was giant intimidating looking throne made out bones. On said throne, sat a giant of a man. A most feared man, who ruled over his kingdom and all that her concurred with an iron fist. He was the most fear ruler through out the land of Bodegiana, no one dare opposed him, unless they wished to be added to his collection.

"Good." The mighty leader spoke, his voice like gravel. "Are the preparations I requested, ready?"

"Yes, My Lord. Everything is already in motion."

"Mh." Slowly getting up from his throne, The massive dark lord chuckled. "All of Bodegiana shall be mine."

As he made his decent, the pressure of his steps could be felt as he walked and the sound cracking of skulls and femurs could be heard.

"Let us go, Elmer." He commanded marching out of the throne room.

"Yes, my lord."

….

After giving his troops a boastful speech, Lord Titainuos slammed his fist in conviction. Immediately after, his troops responded in cheering for their lord.

"Long Live Lord Titainuos!" they all cheered.

It felt wonderful to hear them cheer his name. Their strength and the admiration, empowered him.

"Long Live Lord Titainuos!"

Nothing was going to stand in the way of him conquering all of Bodegiana. Nothing at all.

"Long Live Lord -!"

"MAX!" a deep voice yelled.

"GAH!" the boy squealed as fell out of his seat. The dazed young man in question had wild crimson hair, with beautiful orchid eyes and wore a white collared shirt under a royal blue waistcoat with a hood, a red tie, and pair of jean with leather boots.

"Wha- where! Apple maidens!." Coming out of his daze, Max looked around to realized he was still on the where he was on a train and not in Bodegiana, picked himself up off the ground with a grunt. After getting back into his seat, Max could feel the other passages stares. With a blush, the young redhead sank further into his seat, While his father was to busy dying of laughter at his expense.

"Dad! Was that really necessary!?" Mix hissed at his father, who wouldn't stop laughing.

Max's father was an older man, with brown hair with a tad of gray. He had dark blue eyes and wore militant armor. "Haha! Yes it was, my son." Samson laughed, while wiping a tear eye. "It was very necessary. You started talking in you sleep."

"Couldn't you have woken me up, the normal way!?"

"I could have but why would I have missed the perfect opportunity to mess with my favorite son." he sheepishly grinned, with slapping Max on the back.

"I'm your only son, for that matter! And the only one willing to put up with you!"

"The only one, I hope. Cause your old man got around back in his day." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Dad stop."

"Not that, thats anything to be proud of. But man, now that I think about it I was quite the man whore, before I enlisted."

"Dad please. Im begging you to stop talking."

" I mean I always used a con-."

"Okay, Dad! I get it, whatever gross point you were trying to make. Now can we please talk about a different subject!" Max cringed.

Coughing in his hand, Samson decided it was best to stop torturing his son…for now. "So you excited to go, stay with you aunt, while I'm away ?

" I guess." spoke an unsure Max.

"You guess? Is something wrong with your staying with your Aunt Catilyn?"

"Well it's that it just, I'm a little nervous." Max worried. Which was understandable to say the least. Max had never even meet Caitlyn before, he only heard about her from his dad and the news. Apparently Caitlyn was the top enforce in Piltover along with her partner; and thats not all. She also singled handedly dropped the crime rate there to an all time low. Not only that but she was the most famous marksmen and top champion in the league. With an impressive yet intimating reputation like that, who wouldn't be nervous.

"What if she doesn't like me? What if get in her way and mess things up for her? " Max nervously rambles.

Shaking his head and giving a small reassuring smile, Samson says " That's crazy talk! Caitlyn will love you; sure she maybe strict at times and a bit snarky, but that's only because it her way of showing she cares. Plus once she sees how much of a great young man you are, you two will probably get along just fine."

"Really?"

"Yep! No doubt!" his nodded, while putting his arm around his son. "So don't worry, ok?"

Max smiled at his father kind words. His dad could be a jackass at most times, but he was the coolest jackass he was glad to have. "Thanks dad." He smiled while fist pumping him.

"Besides Max, you should consider yourself lucky."

"Why that?"

"Because you're going to be living under the same roof with Piltover's hottest cop!" he says with a lechrous grin. "I mean Max, your aunt has the biggest pair of boobs, I've ever seen!

"Dad, stop. I will harm you." Max said his mood growing darker.

"And she has a body that - wait sec, hold on! What are you going to do with the knife!" Samson squeaked, while getting up from his seat.

"Don't worry dad. Just doing every woman a favor and putting an end to your perverse ways. " Max growled as he cornered his father.

"Wait Max! I-I was kidding. Watch where your aiming that thing! Don't castrate daddy!" he cried, putting up his hands. But by then it was already too late, Max was out for blood. A blood curdling scream could be heard throughout the train on that day.


	2. The Road Ahead

Hey guys animefangirl4.799 here with the new update. I know I haven't updated in quite awhile and I'm sorry, and thank you for being patient with me. Due to me being in college, I have a lot stuff I have to do. One of these things are writing tons of essays about boring topics, which is mentally exhausting. Plus I was going through a bit of a rough patch, that left me with huge writers block. But thankfully,I am now getting over and back in action! Thanks again for those of you who are reading and following my story. And a thanks to the new people reading this, hope you like it. Thank you and enjoy :)

* * *

"I can't believe how mad they were, we only had a little spat." David said, while his waited for his next train.

"Dad. We ended up destroying the train's bar and scaring all the passengers half to death." Max grumbled.

"Hey! I had to defend myself. You and that temper of yours were going to kill me."

"Yeah, only because you were being a huge perv, again." Max sighed, slouching his shoulders. "This is why we can't go to the beach anymore."

"Well you don't have to worry about that! You can go to the beach all you want with your hot-"

"Dad. I have travel scissors. Don't make me use them." Max simply put as he sat on the bench waiting for the next train.

"Oh, you're no fun." he smiled plopping down next to him. As the time rolled by the two men sat there, in complete silences, having nothing to say to one another. Completely content. However after hours of waiting for the train, Max could free his eyelids getting heavy, slowly succumbing to sleep. Trying to fight off sleep, so that he would miss his train; Max thought about other things to distract himself.

 _C'mon Max! Don't fall asleep! You can beat this! Think about…something!_ He desperately thought, shaking his head.

Looking around the station to find something interesting to look, his eyes unfortunately landed on his drooling father. _Geez. He's already asleep._ He thought, shaking his head.

Sighing to himself, Max thought about the events to come. In a few hours, his father would go on yet another mission and would sent him off to live with an aunt in Piltover, who he didn't know anything about or what she was like. But if his father was anything, it's not stupid, if he was sending him off to live with her, then she must have been a good person. Right ?

Despite being deep in his doubtful thought, Max heard the fast approaching train. Giving his father a quick shake to wake him up; Max gathered his suitcases.

"ONE WAY TRIP TO PILTOVER, All PASSENGERS PLEASE BOARD THE TRAIN!" Said the electronic announcement, as passengers exited and boarded the train.

'Well this is it, dad." Max said turning to his father with a sad smile on his face. "See you in a few months."

"You bet! And don't worry Max. You and your aunt will get along just fine." Samson smiled reassuringly. "Call me when you get there and be safe."

"Ok." Max nodded, while boarding the train. "Oh and dad ?"

"Yeah?"

"Try not to act like a complete perv, while your away." Max said with a deadpan expression.

"Why son, I'm rather upset you think your dear old dad, would do should a thing." he said in a fake hurtful tone.

"Yeah, yeah. Be safe you weirdo." and with that somewhat endearing goodbye, Max left his father and boarded the train to go to his seat. Before the train took off, Max could see his father waving goodbye from outside, but then a beautiful young blonde crossed his path, and his father immediately chased after her, like a puppy.

With a small smile, Max shook his head and thought, as the train left the station. _Some things never change. I just hope that he keeps himself out of trouble._

As the train hurried to it's destination, Max could help but wonder about what was to come in his new life in Piltover.

* * *

"Hahaha! Gonna have to do better than that Fat Hands!" A certain blue haired criminal laughed, ad she dodge another one of Vi's hits, which ended up smashing into another building. "Ah man I was gonna wreck that one next! No fair! But I guess it kind of funny, when Piltover finest destroys it, though."

Balling her fist and turning to her suspect, she spat in anger " I've got five reasons for you to shut up."

"Oh yeah!" Jinx laughed, with a crazed look in her eye. "Care to share, fatty!"

Once those words came out of Jinx's mouth, all Vi could see what red.

Now for your viewers at home, there is a piece of knowledge I like to share with all of you before you continue. There is one important thing you should never say to any woman in general. And I cannot stress this enough…never ever talk about a woman's weight. Because if you do you'll be in the same situation that, jinx is in right now….a beyond pissed woman trying to beat your face in.

Due to her comment, Jinx realizing that she now was in deep shit. As she ran as fast as she could from the angry Vi. Throwing a barrage bombs behind her, in hope it would slow down the rampaging juarnuat. Unfortunately for her, the bombs didn't even have enough time reach Vi, because of a certain you sniper shooting the bombs before they could reach her partner.

"Vi, you try to lead her into with less civilians, while I try to get a clean shot." Caitlyn said radioing Vi.

" You mean if I don't kill her first or beat her into a bloody pulp! Vi growled, as she chased after manically laughing Jinx.

Shaking her, she chased after her hot-headed partner. While sprinting from above on the rooftops, quickly looked at her watch and silently cursed to herself.

 _I'm going to be late if this keeps up._ she thought as jumped and sprinted from the rooftop to rooftop.


	3. Cops and an idiotic gamer ?

**A.N.** Hey guys I know it's been awhile since I last updated the story but I just wanted to thank all of you who have loyal to the story. It means so much; thank you guys so much it means a lot and look forward to new updates in the future. Without further ado enjoy ;)

* * *

"Damn it !" Vi growled, punching a wall in. While Caitlyn shook her head in disappointment. "We loss her!"

After furiously chasing around a certain blue-haired criminal around town all day, the two cops still, despite their "creative" efforts, ended up losing their perp and precious time.

"Gah! We chased that lunatic around all day and we got nothing to show for it!" Vi vented; pacing (or rather stomping) back and forth. "The next time I see that blue bimbo she's-"

"Calm down Vi," a level-headed Caitlyn said, as she tucked her rifle behind her back.

"No, Caitlyn I cannot calm down." she seeth. "Not only did she get away AGAIN and made us look like complete fools, but she has been on a rampage throughout the city this entire week. I haven't gotten a wink of sleep since last Sunday."

"I know." Caitlyn reluctantly agreeing with her angry partner. "But yelling about it isn't going to make the situation better. For now, let's go back to the station and figure out our next move."

Scoffing Vi, walked her way back to the car as Cait quietly followed behind.

While driving back to the station, Caitlyn let out a tired yawn and rubbed her eyes. Thinking about the tiring week they had.

Jinx had been on a crime spree this entire week, which gave the two enforce little to absolutely no time to rest their eyes. She had stolen over 4 million dollars each from two high profile private banks, blown up three constructions sites, released all the animals from the zoo again and broke into police head quarts to steal destructive weapons they had in evidence.

To say Jinx had made this week hell for the two officers is an understatement, and the Piltover police headquarters wasn't fairing any better. Due to Jinx's shenanigans, the media had a field day. Claiming that the two officers were sucking at protecting Plitover and it's citizens from these vicious attacks and to prevent any more crimes from happening.

Vi and Caitlyn did the best they could, with controlling the media attacks and all the while preventing Jinx from causing any other crimes but with public opinion against them, low morale and not to mention lack of leads of where Jinx was going to strike next. The was nothing more they could do.

Leaning back into her seat, she closed her eyes and relaxed.

 _At least I'll have a little time to sleep before I get back to the station._ Caitlyn thought as she slipped into a tired lull. The station probably hectic right now. _Yeah, the station…station…_

"Crap," Caitlyn screamed, bolting up from her seat; causing Vi to swerve on the road.

"Cait, What the hell!" The pink haired officer yelled.

"We have to go to the train station now!"

…

After searching high and low, Vi and Caitlyn showed back up to the police station empty-handed and worried. Marching in the office, and put out an APB for a certain red-headed 18-year-old boy.

"I want eyes and ears on every corner of this city until you find him. Leave no stone unturned." Cait ordered while handing them a copy of the picture of the person in question to the saluting troopers.

"Whoa whoa. Cait slow down." Vi said, lightly gripping Caitlyn's arm "You haven't said a word about what we're looking for since we got back from the train station. Is this about Jinx ?"

Feeling her patience growing thin, Vi pulled her arm from her partner and took a deep breath. Dealing with that lunatic today had already caused enough stress on her nerves; she feels like she was about to snap. "No Vi, this isn't about bloody Jinx, this is about someone else."

"An accomplice?"

"Umm excuse me" a voice squeaked.

"No. Someone very important who I forgot, while we were chasing around a pyrotechnic sociopath all day." she said, while she went toward her office.

"Um hello…" the voice chimed in again.

"WHAT!" Caitlyn yelled turning her head to yell at the voice in question; making everyone in the police station stop what they were doing. But to her surprise, she found who she was supposed to be looking for.

"Do I get a phone call ?" Max grimaced. As he shrank deeper as Caitlyn cold calculated eyes studied him.

Taking a photo out of her pocket, she glances at it before looking back at the boy in the cell.

"Max ?"

"Yes, ma'am ?"

"Your Max ? Samson's son, right ?" she said with the raised eyebrow.

"Y-yes, I am." Max hesitantly answered stretching out his hand "Nice to meet you Miss…?"

"Caitlyn." She said in a tense voice, narrowing her eyes. Gulping at the realization. "I see you've been busy today haven't you."

"Haha. Y-yeah." he nervously chuckled as he shook her hand as he thought how worried he was before about making a good first impression on Caitlyn; will he certainly doesn't have to worry anymore with the little stunt he pulled today.


	4. I didn't choose my prison name

Chapter 4: I didn't choose my prison name, My prison name choose me.

"Now from the beginning…" Caitlyn calmly spoke, she and Vi were in her office. As Caitlyn sat her desk sipping on a tea, she gave a sharp graze directed toward the nervous fidgeting Max sitting across at her desk. "Tell me exactly how you got arrested."

Nervously clearing his voice, Max looked at his aunt. "Well, Ms…. um, officer or it is Cait-

"Caitlyn is acceptable." she shot back.

"O-ok." Max gulped as he straightens up in his chair. "It all started while I was on the train…"

A couple of hours ago…

"Ok, I got this." Max said as he stared at his **game console** , with the most intense (or constipated) look on his face. " All I need to do get past dungeons, take out the undead army, get the key and then…

He said with determination with fire in his eyes. "I will finally be able to beat the Dragonlord! All my virtual life has been leading up to this exact moment."

An hour later…

"Alright I got the key and I'm at the Dragonlord's door." he says before he takes a deep breath. " Let's do this."

Upon entering the Dragonlords throne room Max…no Lord Titainuos readied his sword in hand and charged at his opponent. While his enemy raised and then swiped down his sword sending a wave dark magic. Bobbing and weaving through his enemies attacks; Lord Titainuos ran toward the Dragonlord in hopes of closing the gap in between them, in order to land a hit.

 _Crap. I didn't think he would be this powerful. Thank goodness I stocked up on potions and runes. But I have to be careful and watch his movements._ He thought as got closer to his enemy enough to send off a flurry of slashes toward the Dragonlord. But despite being one of his strongest attacks, Lord Titainuos made only a small dent in his opponents health bar.

"This is going to be a long battle." Max said with a determined grin as he once again, readying his sword.

One nail-biting hour later…

 _Crap Crap Crap Crapity Crap!_ Max internally yelled as Lord Titainuos took some major damage again. _I just had to use up most of my runes and potions, I've got nothing left._

As he watched health bar dwindle away by each passing second, Max grew more anxious. He needed to do something quick or it would be all over. Quickly opening up his inventory, he saw he had one last potion. He had to make this one count.

Taking in a deep breath and calming his nerves; Max used the last potion.

 _This is it._ With the fires of hope and the will to keep fighting, Max's avatar charged at his enemy with new found vigor determined to beat him…

With new vigor, Lord Titainuos charged forward the evil Dragonlord. He dodged, he slashed and evaded almost every single one of his opponents attacks. Even getting a few successful attacks in, which majorly lowered The Dragonlords' health. But as video game fate would have it; he took some damage as well.

And when their blades of fury clashing and both of their health bars were at their lowest; Lord Titainuos prepared the final attack.

 _His health bar is barely at ten percent, I just have to execute this final move perfectly._ Max thought as he charged up the attack and waited for the Dragonlord to attack him. _C'mon. You scaly S.O.B. Come charging towards me._

At lightning speed, the dragon Lord charged at Max's avatar. As soon as he was close enough Max released his finishing move and he….

 **You Died.** Flashed on the screen in red.

Feeling that he was about to lose it, he calmly took a few deep breathes as he went back to the main menu.

 _Ok, that was a bust_. he thought as he slowly scrolled down the menu. _I can just go back to the save point before the fight and everything will be fine._

As he continued to scroll, he was some difficulty finding his previous save file.

 _Wait. I saved, I didn't I? I went to the weapon shop, then when on a couple of quests, then I…._

And at that moment max realized, he majorly fucked up and he has to backtrack all of his progress

"SON OF A -!"

 _A few hours later…_

"Hello passengers, I would like to inform you that we have reached Plitover our final destination. Please exit the train, when we have come to a complete stop. Thank you and have a wonderful day." The automatic announcement said as passengers started to gather and collected their things, preparing for the train final stop.

As the train came to a complete stop; people gathered the rest of there thing and slowly exited the train. Except for a certain young man, who was asleep in the corner of the train. Noticing this passenger, the ticket taker went over to speak to him.

"Excuse me, sir. We've reached our stop." the ticket taker spoke, patting his shoulder.

"It's gone." Max whispered in his sleep. "It's all gone."

"Excuse me, sir? Please wake up." he said shaking him hard.

" It's all you fault Dragonlord," he growled; the ticket taker shakes him harder.

"It's all your…f-fault!" And with that Max subconsciously swung his fist toward the ticket takers face, sending the poor man flying to the other side of the train. With blurry vision and drool hanging on the side of his mouth, Max woke up when he heard a thud.

"Whaaa…" he said reaching for his glasses in his pocket, and putting them on to see what was going on. "What going on… Whoa! What happen to you?"

The ticket taker sat up clutching his face, giving the red-haired boy the death stare before radioing for someone named Bruno. All the while a confused Max stood there.

…..

"And that's what happened and then Bruno came; he's a huge guy by the way. Got manhandled into a police cruiser and then when I got here, some flasher named Christmas Steve introduced me to some of the cellmates and after a series of unfortunate events afterward, I got a new prison name."

With an unamused look, Caitlyn rubbed her temples at the ridiculous story she just heard; while her partner thought the story was the funniest shit in the world, as she held back her laughter.

"So what you're saying is what lead up to your arrest was you subconsciously punching a man into a wall, all because you lost all your progress on your video game ?" Cait said giving max an 'are you serious look' as she tapped the evidence bag with her pen.

"Yes Ma'am." Max slowly nodded. Sighing Caitlyn leaned back into her chair, and reaching into her desk drawer and pulling out a small flask of whiskey.

"I know I'm going to regret this next question but," she said as she unscrewed the top and slowly began to pour it into her tea. "You had a different prison name before ?"

"Yeah. There was this one time Dad and I were sent to jail and-" Max rambled before Caitlyn cut him off raised hand. Growing tired by second, Caitlyn pinched the bridge of her nose and said " I heard enough. Ok Max, go sit outside my office, while I finish up your paperwork. And don't cause any trouble out there."

"Yes, Ma'am." He quickly got up from his seat.

"Oh wait a sec !" Vi called out; bring Max's escape to a halt. Turning his head max responded with a timid yes.

"What was the prison name they gave you here ?" Vi chuckled.

"Vi." Caitlyn warned her. "Is that really important right now ?"

"Yes, it is Cait, getting a prison name is like getting an awesome tattoo. It must be shared with the world. Now, what was this badass prison name they gave you kid ?"

Looking down at the floor and shuffling his feet and quietly mumbled something under his breath.

"What ?" Vi said walking up to him "Can you speak up a little bit ?"

Clearing his throat, Max looks at Vi and said "My prison name is um…Cupcake."

A moment of silence passed through Caitlyn's office as the embarrassing nickname was finally released. Max didn't even know how the inmates came up with that nickname, one moment he was talking about the dirty cell and then the next moment, he was being called Cupcake. But regardless of how he got it; the name Cupcake would forever be his prison name.

Being the epitome of composure; Vi repeated the name once again in Max's face, before bursting into laughter. Feeling his face growing hot from embarrassment Max, backed out of the office and shut the door.

Taking a seat at in the chair next to Caitlyn's office, he quietly sat down.

After a couple of moments passed, Max thought to himself. Well, at least this can't get any worse.

That was until the flasher name Christmas Steve was released unto his brothers' custody and spotted Max from across the room. He smiled and gave an ecstatic wave yelling "SEE YOU LATER CUPCAKE!"

Immediately every head in the room turn toward Max direction, with expression ranged from raised eyebrows to deadpan looks. But Max didn't even bother to explain the situation because he was too busy pulling his hood over his head.

* * *

 **A.N.** So kids the morale of the story is if you don't choose prison name...then some crazy flasher named Christmas Steve will do it for you. Peace out :)


End file.
